fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Hivemind Halloween
Fantendo - Hivemind Halloween is a short story created by Exotoro created for the Spooky Scary Writing Competition. The story features appearances by many of the main characters in the New Fantendoverse such as Volt, Unten, Strafe, Leah, Rachel, and more. It takes place chronologically during Season 1 of Fantendo Now. Synopsis Volt has a huge headache and has to stay behind while Unten and the others go to Rachel's house for a Halloween party. Story It was the 31st of October. Halloween. “I’m dressed up as a patient for Halloween,” said Leah, twitching her needle pinkie. “It’s meant to be ironic.” “Yeah, yeah, you said that a bunch of times already,” said Strafe. “I don’t get the fangs or the need for skin stitching.” “It’s a spooky patient, you know for Halloween,” said Leah. “Besides, what are you supposed to be? I honestly can’t tell.” “Really? Kyo Kusanagi from King of Fighters?” asked Strafe. “Growing up in Noah I used to play those games all the time on a old pirated copy of Windows. Granted, I also had to pirate those games too…” “Well, we didn’t exactly talk about your childhood when we were in Noah, now did we?” asked Leah. “Oh look, it’s Unten. Uh… what the hell are you supposed to be? It’s costume party.” “It’s uh… something I saw in a dream.” said Unten. “They’ve never steered me wrong.” “Looks more like Beach BDSM.” joked Leah. Unten frowned as the door creaked open. “I’m Isaac from Golden Sun.” said Reese, entering through the door. “Well at least you put more effort than Unten did. All he did was chain a bunch of sea shells together.” commented Leah. “Where’s Volt?” asked Strafe. “He’s got a headache apparently. He had a costume all ready but he was feeling so bad that he can’t go. It start after we fought Three on Huxxabu and he just dropped to the ground as Three escaped.” answered Unten. “Eh, whatever. We’ve got everyone else, right? We’re not missing anyone?” asked Leah. “Sakeena?” gritted Strafe. “Oh yeah… her.” said Leah. “What does she do again? She’s the girl that does the metal stuff and breathes really heavy when she’s near us, right?” Leah suddenly became aware of heavy breathing behind her. “She’s uh… yeah.” Reese’s head tilted towards to the left. Leah turned around to see Sakeena. “What are you supposed to be? The Tumblr version of Batgirl?” asked Leah. “Wow, how did you guess?” asked Sakeena, posing. Leah sighed as she headed out the door. ---- Volt laid back in the couch with his head pulsating, feeling like it could explode at any moment. He groaned in pain. Good Fan and Enemy, what the hell was going on? He remembered that Three slammed him pretty hard into the ground but it wasn’t immediately after that. He closed his eyes as the searing pain continued inside his brain. Suddenly the pain subsided and all he could see was black. He realized he was standing now, not realizing he was no longer laying down. He walked over to what he thought was light in the distance, finding blades of grass that eventually lead to a green field. He walked past a bunch of deer-like creatures, their horns contorted into impossible shapes as they munched on the ground. One stared at him as it munched on the blades slowly, with Volt cautiously walking around it. The sun in the sky shone almost too brightly, as did the sky. He felt something was artificial about it, but that’s all he could assume. He continued to walk past the deer-like creatures. He made his way over to a lake where he saw a deer submerged, lapping up the water with it’s purple tongue. He saw something in the distance and slowly walked over cautiously. At first he could only see a vague shadow but as he got closer it was apparent it was a woman of sorts. She turned around and he stepped back as she blinked her four yellow eyes. “Well, I see that Three succeeded in infecting one of you.” said the woman. “Infected? What?” asked Volt. “Aren’t you The Threat?” She laughed. “You ask a lot of questions. I suppose I could tell you if you really wanted to know.” “Well yeah, I really want to know!” said Volt. The Threat laughed again. “Well, you guessed right. I’m The Threat.” “What is this place?” asked Volt as he touched the grass, not feeling anything from it. “It’s one of my hiveminds that I’ve set up. The virus that Three infected you with hasn’t quite set in yet but it’s at a pretty deep point in this process if you’re seeing the paradise the minds of the hivemind are eternally trapped in.” explained The Threat with almost a malicious air to her words. “I’m part of one of your hiveminds now?” asked Volt. “Yeah,” said The Threat as she grabbed a glass white cup, filled with some kind of black liquid. Volt was visibly disgusted. “Oh what, this upsets you?” “...what is that?” asked Volt, his illuminated face curling into disgust. “It’s a little mix they make in Svarga. Not that you’ll ever know what it tastes like but it’s pretty good.” casually replied the Threat. Volt knew it was a matter of time before he was fully inducted into the hivemind, but he had no options. ---- Rachel welcomed them in. “What are you supposed to be?” she asked Unten. Unten got embarrassed and sputtered “Dream creature.” Leah leaned close to his right ear. “Told you they were gonna think it was beach BDSM gear.” she chortled. Strafe made his way to the counter where he saw Iron Mask talking with Smile. “Cloud Strife, right?” he asked as he sat down on a bar stool. Iron Mask smiled. “Yeah, that’s right. What are you supposed to be?” Strafe frowned. “Kyo Kusanagi from King of Fighters? Come on, is it really that obscure…?” asked Strafe. “I don’t know anything about King of Fighters.” replied Iron Mask. Strafe sighed. “Oh, that’s what you’re supposed to be…” replied Rachel, who Strafe or Iron Mask didn’t notice until now. “I didn’t want to ask because I knew you would get offended and I would look stupid…” “You’re supposed to be a witch right?” asked Strafe. “Yeah, why?” asked Rachel. “Because you look magical.” Iron Mask groaned as Rachel smiled. “I can’t believe you actually used, that!” laughed Rachel. “Me neither.” said Iron Mask. “Phh… I thought you were better than this to fall for cheap one liners.” said a man in a white t-shirt and brown cargo pants. “Who are you?” asked Strafe. “He’s Oliver… an ex-boyfriend of mine.” replied Rachel. “You dated him?” asked Unten, in disgust. “The key word is ex,” said Rachel. “Can I get you anything?” “Nah.” said Unten as he walked off. “What is he supposed to be?” asked Iron Mask. “I’ve heard him explain it twice and still don’t get it.” said Strafe. Rachel faintly frowned as she saw Leah walk over to the kitchen island, leaning against it. “Where’s X-Ray?” she asked. “She decided to stay at the hospital and give candy to kids. She’s not really into the whole costume party thing,” replied Leah. Rachel looked almost disappointed. “What?” she asked. “I think she wanted X-Ray to come.” said Strafe. “Why?” asked Leah, tapping her needle finger on the counter, waiting for a response. “Well, you’re generally kind of rude and judgemental and you don’t really do anything for anyone unless you or X-Ray get something out of it… X-Ray is nice.” said Strafe. “Yeah, whatever. At least I’m happy.” said Leah. “Yeah… isn’t that great…” Rachel said, heading up to leave. “Leah, why do you hate Sakeena?” asked Strafe. He realized he probably hadn’t said that almost immediately after he did, but it was too late. He got Leah’s attention now. “What makes you say that?” she asked. Strafe cleared his throat. “You always seem like you never wanna be around her and you’ve said some pretty… not nice things about her.” “Are you suggesting it’s a racial thing?” asked Leah. “No… I’m just saying you don’t like Sakeena and I don’t really get why. She’s nice and maybe it’s a bit creepy that she writes fanfiction about us but I don’t really understand why you’re so mean to her, especially since she’s such a big fan of you.” replied Strafe. “I’m not exactly a fan of her… everything, if that’s how I can put it.” said Leah, her hands moving in wishy-washy ways as she rolled her eyes to the right. “What do you mean by that?” asked Strafe. Leah wasn’t intimidated. “I knew a girl named Ella Metals.” said Leah. “She’s not Ella Metals but I swear it’s like she came in this universe just to replace her. Something like that doesn’t sit right with me.” “What?” asked Strafe. “That’s a terrible reason.” “It is if you know what I’ve been through. But whatever, it’s not like I really need to talk to you about it.” She left without further word. ---- “How long does the process usually last?” Volt asked as he stared at the sky. The Threat began walking towards the trees and Volt followed closely behind. “It takes maybe up to a couple hours after infection. Some species spend weeks knowing their bodies become husks for a hivemind, terrified at the moment they lose their mind.” replied The Threat. “That’s horrible…” trailed Volt as he watched the Threat pass by a tree and scrape it with her clawlike fingers. “That’s how things work in the multiverse, apparently. People can just inject universes with whatever they want, no care for other people’s creations or their lives.” groaned The Threat. “Didn’t you declare war on them?” asked Volt. “Yeah, after I noticed they recreated a universe around me. That’s the god equivalent of ‘we have you surrounded’, wouldn’t you say?” replied the Threat. “I’m sure they had good intentions…” replied Volt, trying maybe to understand her motives. “Oh, what, they destroyed their own universe? Why should they bother with mine? What gives them that right?” asked The Threat. “I guess to give a bunch of people who didn’t deserve a death on a cosmic-level a home.” replied Volt. “You’re laughably naive.” The Threat pointed out. “I suppose you would like it if I came over to Chargio and just injected my mooks to live there from now on?” “You wouldn’t attack it?” asked Volt. “Why, would that matter to you? Would you want me living with you?” asked The Threat, smiling. Volt realized what she was implying and put his hands over his head. “Maybe not in the way you’re saying it…” said Volt, ashamed of his words and deeds. The Threat just kept smiling, her black teeth shining as the sun reflected off it. “What way do you think I’m saying it?” asked the Threat. “Hey, I probably know your great great great grandfather or something…” she said, before laughing. “Haha weird, right? Saw your whole evolution cycle.” “I’m flattered but uh…” Volt nervously sputtered. The Threat was clearly enjoying this. “Hey, if you’re up for it I wouldn’t mind…” she joked to Volt. “Look, I’m not sure if you just never noticed this or not, but we uh… don’t exactly…” Volt stammered, unsure what the fuck he was supposed to do about the universe’s biggest enemy flirting with him. “Oh, I’m aware. That doesn’t have to be an issue.” said the Threat. “I am a creator of an small universe after all.” Volt just froze in place, hoping that The Threat would just ignore him. ---- “You wonder what Volt’s doing right now?” asked Sakeena to Unten. “I mean, he has a headache and all so he’s probably doing something boring like sleeping or reading a book or something…” “Volt will be fine.” Unten said as he leaned against the wall, drink in his hand. “What’s your deal?” asked Sakeena. “Mmm… nothing.” mumbled Unten as he glanced at Oliver from afar. “Oh come on, you’re not seriously doing this are you?” asked Sakeena. “Doing what?” asked Unten. “Doing the cringey act with the whole ex-boyfriend thing. You know what I’m talking about, right?” asked Sakeena. “Your not her guardian. You’re her friend.” “He’s such a jerk though.” said Unten. “Well, yeah, not arguing about that.” said Sakeena. “But he isn’t doing anything. Don’t watch him, have fun.” Oliver walked past the two but Sakeena’s words still didn’t seem to affect Unten. She sighed as she jumped off the wall, heading to talk with Rachel. Unten bounced off the wall and walked up to Oliver. “Oh yeah, you’re the blue bear alien right?” asked Oliver. “Beorn.” corrected Unten. “Ah… so I suppose that’s something you wear on your home planet or something right?” asked Oliver. Unten gritted his teeth. “No… it’s just something I saw in a dream. I mean at least I tried… unlike somebody else…” coyly said Unten. Oliver hunched down to Unten’s level. “At least I don’t look like I’m wearing beach-themed BDSM.” said Oliver. Unten looked upset. Oliver patted his head and got up to talk with Rachel. Sakeena gave him a mean look, a look that made Unten realize he was fishing for a reaction. He exited out the door of the house silently, heading back to Sakeena’s house. ---- The Threat had left Volt behind and he eased his body back into walking. “Couldn’t stay away from me, could you?” laughed The Threat as he returned. He thought about turning back but he pressed forward without a word. “Only about an hour more I think…” she said, glancing at her watch. An sound echoed in the distance. A muffled bunch of words and the searching of clothes could be heard somewhere outside the artificial skies. “I guess one of your friends is home...” said The Threat. “Shame they don’t know what’s happening to you or even know how to stop it…” “Unten? Rachel? Sakeena? Strafe? ...Leah? Reese?” he asked, knowing his effort to call to his friends wouldn’t work. The Threat just laughed again. “They can’t hear you. It’s all happening inside your head. All your words and pleas silent to everyone,” said The Threat. “As you become part of the collective though, your words no longer become your own. They’re mine.” “I don’t want this.” said Volt, pleading to The Threat. She shined her black teeth in response. “Oh how I’ve said that so many times to your gods. A universe to myself, as I had enjoyed for millions of years, tarnished by two people with no rights over my domain.” said The Threat. “I get that you don’t like that...” said Volt, staring at the sky. “But where else could I go?” “The answer to that is beyond me. I’m not sure who would want any of their creations around. They’re so rude and invasive, all of them.” said The Threat. “Surely not me though?” asked Volt. “You keep asking too many questions, Volt.” said the Threat as she formed a tree into a leaning fence off the edge of a cliff. She relaxed off it. “Why are you here anyway?” asked Volt. “Frankly, it’s nice here… no war to worry about, no need to deal with my own people or your’s… but I guess once I’m finished here it’s back to the stress of the war.” replied The Threat, sighing as she looked at the skies and the stars. “It is nice here…” agreed Volt. He wouldn’t get used to it but he knew he wasn’t going to be the one making the decision. ---- “You decided to come back, huh?” asked Leah as Unten silently opened the door. Nobody seemed to notice except for her. “Real shame, was looking forward to becoming the new team leader.” “Shut up.” said Unten. Leah was mildly amused. “Really pinched a nerve, huh? You’re afraid of me becoming the team leader, aren’t you? You’d rather keep me kicking inside a box than actually doing anything about this cosmic opera we’ve all become too accustomed to, huh?” she smirked. “I don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about…” said Unten, confused by her words. “She’s drunk as hell,” replied Strafe. “Not the first time I’ve seen her like this either…” Leah silently inched her needle finger to Strafe’s face before walking off. Strafe sat down at a couch, talking to Iron Mask as Unten walked further into the room. “I see you’ve changed…” said Rachel to a somewhat disapproving tone. “Heh…” said Unten, darting past her. Sakeena walked up to Rachel. “I told him not to do this, just so you know.” “I know.” said Rachel, looking down as her witch hat fell off. Unten clutched onto his wizard hat as he bumped into Oliver again. “Where are you going?” asked Oliver. “Why does it matter to you?” asked Unten. Oliver grabbed Unten by the stomach. “You’re a blue little runt, aren’t ya.” said Oliver. “Hey, hey, hey!” said Rachel, rushing over there. “What’s going on?” Oliver dropped Unten to the ground. “I suppose he is. Truth be told, I didn’t think your standards dropped by so much until now…” “What are you implying?” asked Rachel. “He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he?” asked Oliver. “What?” asked Rachel, clearly angry at Unten and Oliver. “I thought I made this clear…” Unten kicked Oliver in the balls. ---- “Just a couple minutes until full immersion into the hivemind,” said The Threat. She looked at a holographic watch between her hands, the dials and numbers making no sense or logic to Volt. “Gotta say though, I think I’ll miss the Volt here.” Volt frantically paced in a line, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Whatever he wanted to do before he died couldn’t be done in here and he knew it was useless arguing with The Threat. “Your friends won’t even know it’s just a husk of the real Volt, reporting every action they do to me personally,” said The Threat, glaring at her holographic clock. “Boy, won’t that be such a shock.” The world felt blurry and felt like it was getting colder and colder to Volt. He groaned as he felt his control being lost to him. “Wait, what?” asked The Threat. She pulled out a holographic diagram of Volt’s organs, operating in real time. “WHAT?” Volt was confused too. “What’s going on?” “Your body’s fighting the hivemind disease… and WINNING.” said The Threat. She angrily threw down the holographic device. “For real? You’re not lying to me about this?” asked Volt, barely able to form a sentence in his delirious state. “How in the-?” asked The Threat. “No matter, I suppose…” “Hey.” said Volt. “What?” asked The Threat. “Bye.” said Volt, blurring out of existence. The Threat awoke from laying in a pool of black water, pulling out the cables implanted in her back. Mistress Nell, one of her servants, came rushing over to her as she had a look of disbelief on her face. “What happened?” asked Nell, stroking The Threat’s face gently. “You can tell me, Vindozz.” The Threat brushed aside her tentacles as she stood up, dripping with the black fluid. “Nothing, I suppose. Maybe that’s the real problem.” “What?” asked Nell, confused by her words. The Threat opened the door out, with Mistress Nell following her by her side. “Tell me!” “Well, I had Three inject Volt with the Hivemind Serum… but his body fought it off.” replied The Threat. “Then we’ll just have to kill him then!” said Nell, interlocking her tentacle hands. The Threat tore them apart. “We don’t kill a friendly foe, Nell.” said The Threat. Nell stood as The Threat went back to the throne room, growing more and more angry as she realized what she meant. “Volt…” she repeated to herself. “...I’ll bash your glass skull in.” ---- Volt awoke on the couch, feeling much, much better. He got up and felt his face and glass like body. He was relieved to be in control of it again. Unten, Strafe, Leah, Sakeena, and Reese entered, feeling much, much worse. Volt watched them as they walked in, bickering amongst themselves. “Why did you punch Oliver in the balls?” asked Sakeena. “Sigh… I don’t know.” said Unten, as he rubbed his black eye. “Well great… that’s another party we’ve ruined.” said Strafe. “I don’t get why they kicked ME out, personally.” said Leah, twisting off her needle finger and grabbing another needle finger with a brown fluid in it. She twisted the other needle back onto her finger and caught the tip of her needle finger with her teeth. “You threatened to give Oliver the Rot disease,” said Strafe, glancing over to Leah. “And that was after you tried stabbing him with your needle finger.” “Yeah, but I didn’t start the fight.” mumbled Leah, squirting the brown fluid from her needle finger into her teeth. “What is that anyway?” asked Reese. “It’s beer.” Leah said, her eyes rolling. Volt walked into the room. “How was the party? I missed it being sick and all, but I think I’m all better now…” “Unten punched some dude in the nuts and a fight broke out. Everyone got kicked out.” said Strafe. “You guys are really gonna end the night like this?” asked Volt. “Come on, let’s go back.” ---- Unten knocked on Rachel’s door. No response. “I told you it was a bad idea.” said Sakeena. Unten knocked again and the door bolted open. “What?” yelled Rachel. “We’re here to clean up.” said Volt. Rachel looked at him and then opened the door all the way as the rest of them stepped in. Unten walked in but was quickly grabbed by Rachel. “Wha-” yelped Unten. Rachel dragged him out to the porch and rested in one of the rocking chairs. Unten sat down to the nearest empty one and situated himself down as Rachel sighed. “Why did you do that?” asked Rachel. “That’s what I’m really asking here.” “I dunno…” mumbled Unten. “I… don’t really understand why I did that.” he said speaking clearly. “Well, you’re not getting out of here with that as an answer,” groaned Rachel. “Look, I know that maybe you haven’t gotten over me but… Unten. We’re friends.” “I guess that has something to do with that.” said Unten. “I mean… I don’t know much about your life on Zeon but you’re clearly missing people there. I dunno how much that’s affected the way you interact with people, but sometimes you just need to let them go. It’s a big universe, it’s not something you want to get lost in.” said Rachel. “How do I forget them though? The people that made me grow into who I am?” asked Unten. “I dunno. Personally I haven’t done it but maybe you can ask Strafe about it. That guy’s got a lot of issues.” replied Rachel, faintly showing a smile. “Thanks.” said Unten. He hugged Rachel and went inside the house. Rachel leaned onto the patio, gazing at the stars. “If you’re out there... “ she whispered to herself. “...come soon.” THE END Trivia *The story was originally under the working title "Volt's Headache". Category:Short Stories Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Writing Competition Category:Fan Fiction